Memory that retains its data even when operation power is not available is classified as non-volatile memory. Examples of non-volatile memory are nvSRAM, ferroelectric RAM (F-RAM), programmable-read-only memory (PROM), erasable-programmable-read-only memory (EPROM), electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM), and flash memories. Some memory arrays utilize transistors and gate structures which may include a charge trapping layer. The charge trapping layer may be programmed to store data based on voltages applied to or received by the memory array. This class of memory may be used in applications in which critical data must be stored after power is removed, or when power is interrupted during operation.